Never Letting Go
by LemonxChan
Summary: A bunch of mostly not connected One Shots for my OTP :3 Hope you ll enjoy minna! Kamikoto is love, Kamikoto is life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people :3**

**First of all Arigatou for clicking on this story hehe**

**I won´t talk around now and just start with the story!**

**IMPORTANT: One shots are NOT connected! I also got different versions in my mind on how Touma meets Mikoto´s friend or how they admit their feelings and other stuff ^^**

**Hope you´ll enjoy and sorry if anything is written wrong /**

**Meeting Mikoto´s boyfriend Version 1; Part 1 of 2**

"Chaser!"

Touma heard a certain someone shout and short after there was a loud thud. The spiky-haired boy made his way to the vending machine the noise came from and saw a girl with short brown hair at the machine, getting out three drinks that it spat out.

The girl turned around and looked at the level zero.

As soon as she saw who was standing there, she could feel her cheeks getting slightly hotter.

He walked towards her, with his usual smile on his lips, which made her blush turn an even deeper shade of red and turn her head away slightly.

_Dammit! That idiot will see me blushing! Think Mikoto! _The infamous level 5er thought to herself and then heard him call out to her.

"Oi, Biri Biri, what are you thinking about?" He asked, with a worried look on his face, "You just spaced out... And your face is red too."

"E-Eh?! No it´s nothing, don´t worry... I just... wondered which one you´d like, I mean I´ve got three drinks and can´t drink them all to myself," She lied, making him smile again and her heart skip a beat. "Thanks Brir Biri," He said as he took one of the drinks Mikoto offered him.

"Misaka Mikoto." The Tokiwadai Ace said, a little bit electricity coming from the side of her head.

"Eh?"

"My name is Misaka Mikoto! Why can´t you just call me by name?! It´s not Biri Biri, it´s Misaka Mikoto!" She told him angrily. He smirked slightly as he got an idea.

Knowing Misaka would blush, be embarrassed and try to kill him, but it was just too cute when she blushed and was embarrassed, so he couldn´t help it.

"Ah, hai hai, Sorry _Mikoto_," He said and watched her cheeks turning deep red, her lips part to let out a small gasp, and her small hand laying on her chest, feeling her fast heartbeat.

She looked at him with widen eyes and tried to find her word. This was the first time he called her by her name, not her family name "Misaka", not "Biri Biri", just "Mikoto"... But why did something so simple make her heart beat so fast?

That was easy to answer for Mikoto, because she loved Touma. He saved her, her sister, he´s such a great person, and he cares so much for her...

"I-I, uhm..." She started to speak as she placed her cold drink at her cheek to cool herself down.

"Hah..." Misaka breathed out, with a small smirk, then looked up at the boy in front of her. "Okay... you´re allowed to call me _Mikoto_."

Kamijou blushed slightly, he sure didn´t expect that. By now he was actually suppose to be toast.

"BUT! Only if I am allowed..."

She leaned towards, got on her tippy toes to bring her lips in front of his ear and finished her sentence whispering.

"... to call you _Touma_."

Her whispering his name like that made his heartbeat fasten and cheeks turn red. He turned to look at her, totally forgetting how close they were and then stood there face to face with the Electro-princess, Misaka Mikoto, one of the strongest persons in Academy City, no scratch that, the world.

Mikoto was by now as red as a tomato and lost her balance, ending up falling on top of him, and bringing him with her on the hard ground, their red faces still inches away from each other.

They could feel each other's breath against their skin and kept eye contact.

"M-Mikoto..." He breathed out, finding himself getting closer to the short-haired girl, looking in those sparkling hazel eyes. The imagine- breaker could already see himself dead on the ground with Mikoto laughing... Or him being inside the vending machine, with Mikoto kicking the machine everyday and sometimes using her electricity.

But to his surprise, Mikoto closed her eyes and slowly leaned closer towards him.

Her arms that held her up, so her body wouldn´t be on top of Touma´s, suddenly got weak.

Kamijou felt her weight on top of him and he could feel her heartbeat, which was so fast, he was scared that she might get an heart attack, her whole body was shaking lightly, so he held her protective, trying to make her calm down and show her she doesn´t have to be so nervous.

He could already feel her soft lips brushing against his ones lightly.

Finally their lips connected.

For both of them it was their first kiss.

They finally did what they always wanted to do.

Misaka realized one thing as soon as she got close to Touma. She knew that Touma was important to her, way more important to her than Gekota... and that really means something, and now she was kissing him. She was kissing the person she loved so much.

She wanted this moment to last forever, but-

"O-Onee-sama?" Touma´s eyes widened in horror.

_That voice..._

"W-Why is it that ape?"

_It´s her..._

"Why not me?"

_I´m going to die..._

"Don´t worry, Onee-sama,"

_I´m glad I was able to share my first kiss with you, Mikoto..._

"I´ll take care of him, he won´t make you any more trouble."

Mikoto and Touma backed away from each other really quickly and Mikoto looked at him, "RUN!" She shouted and shortly after he ran off, while she looked at Kuroko.

"Kuroko-"

"No, Onee-sama, there is nothing you can make me do to stop me! I´ll kill him!" The girl with twin tails said.

Mikoto looked around, making sure no one´s here, then looked at her roommate, "I won´t wear any shorts for a whole week, in exchange you won´t kill him, deal?"

Shirai placed her hand over her cute pointy nose to cover her nosebleed she got from imagining her Onee-sama, without shorts.

"No childish underwear and we got a deal." She answered.

"I´ll only wear childish designs Monday till Wednesday and Sunday." Misaka said and they both shook their hands, "Deal."

**K this is stupid oh welp, I´ll try updating asap**

**I´ll make a second part for this one, then there´ll be different one shots again.**

**Till next time ^^**

**- LemonXChan**


	2. pls read the AN in the end

Misaka and Touma were now dating for four days. They were happy whenever they spent time together, but much kissing wasn´t done yet. Every now and then a small peck, holding hands... and when Touma had luck (which he really didn´t have often) she would visit him at his home and spend time with him.

Misaka was suppose to meet up with Kuroko, and the two girls who still didn´t know about Misaka´s boyfriend yet, Saten and Uiharu.

The level 5 esper started making her way to the restaurant they always met up at and smiled to herself happily, since she still couldn´t get Touma out of her head.

As she walked around the corner, she bumped into the certain spiky-haired boy.

"A-Ah, Mikoto, sorry for bumping into you..." Touma said, with a light blush covering his face. "N-No it was my fault for spacing out! I´m the one who´s sorry," Misaka said with her cheeks bright red.

Touma chuckled and patted her head, "So where are you going to?"

"Just meeting up with some friends at the diner..." She answered as she got an idea, "Why don´t you come with me? It´ll be fun!"

"Yeah, because Shirai trying to kill me is the most hilarious thing in the world, eh...?"

"She won´t... at least this week, since we both made a deal," Mikoto´s face turned deep red as she thought about their deal, which was that Mikoto wasn´t allowed this week to wear shorts under her skirt. Misaka wasn´t wearing any shorts, but white lady-like underwear and no childish underwear.

"What kind of de-" He started to speak, but the Electro master cut him off. "You´ll maybe find out someday... but it has to do with... u-underwear..."

Touma just looked at his adorable and embarrassed girlfriend, smiling and then took her hand gently.

"Let´s go meet your friends, Biri-Biri!"

"H-Hai!"

"Why is Misaka-san late...?" Saten said as she took a spoonful ice cream and ate it happily. "I´m not sure..." Shirai answered and looked away, adding quietly, so that nobody hears it, "but I really hope she doesn´t show up with that ape."

The door swung open and Misaka walked in with Touma.

"W-Who´s that?" Uiharu said, "Is that her boyfriend?" The girl with the flowers in the hair looked at her best friend and Kuroko.

"Hey guys, I brought someone along with me," Mikoto said as she and Touma arrived at the table, "You don´t mind, right...?" Saten and Uiharu shook their heads, "No of course not."

The couple sat down at the table, of course sitting next to each other.

Misaka reached out for the menu, so she and Touma could look at it, to order their food. A couple of minutes later a waitress with long blonde hair stopped at their table.

Everyone told her what they wanted to order and then she walked off, with a friendly smile on her face.

As they waited for their sweets to arrive, they started to talk with each other.

"Oh right! I haven´t introduced you yet!" Misaka said and smiled at Uiharu and Saten.

"Uiharu, Saten, this is Kamijou Touma." Mikoto said and Kamijou gave them a small wave, at which, they smiled at him. "Kamijou-kun, can we ask you something?" Uiharu asked him, at which Touma responded with a "sure."

"What is your relationship with Misaka-san like?" Saten asked, with a smirk as the couple blushed and got a little embarrassed. "M-My relationship with Mikoto?" He asked, making sure he understood the question right.

The black-haired girl nodded in respond.

"We´re dating..." He admitted and looked over at Misaka, who was blushing a deep shade of crimson red and looking down embarrassed.

"What do you like about Misaka-san?" Uiharu and Saten said at the same time, curiously staring at Touma, who blushed slightly at the question.

He knew a LOT of things he loved about her, she wasn´t only good looking, talented, strong, and popular, the thing that Touma loved most about her was her great personality, sure she always acted strong and whatnot, but she did have a reason for doing so.

"What I like about Biri-Biri, eh?" Touma said and leaned back in his seat, smiling slightly.

"My name is still Misaka Mikoto, and not Biri-Biri!" Said his blushing girlfriend angrily, only to get ignored by him.

"Well there are most certainly a lot of good things about the Railgun, Tokiwadai´s ace, the Level 5. We don´t know Misaka-san that long, so we´d be really thankful as well if you could tell us some things about her!" Saten said happily.

She and Uiharu always thought, that Misaka was very pretty, talented, nice and interesting, so they always wanted to know more about her, but sometimes that was difficult, since Mikoto never really talked about herself.

"Yeah, that´s true. But I don´t only see the Railgun in her, if you´d take away the powers, she´s a normal girl." Touma started talking and everyone at the table looks at him, even Kuroko showed some interest now.

"What I like about Mikoto is that she always works hard. She always acts tuff, but is actually very caring, she wants to protect the people she loves. There was once a project going on, that Mikoto wanted to stop. I offered help, but she didn´t want to drag anyone along, since she didn´t want anyone to get hurt. I like and dislike that about her to be honest. She didn´t want to drag anyone in it, but she knows she can count on me, when she needs help, but she´s too stubborn to let me..."

"Uhm... what level are you? You got me curious. After all you offered a level five help, you must have had an ability, with that you´d be the only one who could help..." Saten asked and Kuroko looked at her.

"He´s an level zero, but there´s something odd about him. It´s been bugging me for a while now..." Shirai admitted and they all looked at him.

"Grab his right hand and teleport him away, Kuroko," Misaka said.

"Okay..." Shirai let out an sigh. She knew already that she couldn´t teleport him for some reason, but she´d like to know why. Even Mikoto couldn´t use her ability on him. She stood up and leaned over the table, then touched his hand, and tried to teleport him away.

Nothing happened.

"Why aren´t you teleporting him? We´re waiting..." Said Saten raising an eyebrow.

"No one can use their ability on him." Misaka states.

**IMPORTANT AN: I am horribly sorry that I have to stop here but my laptop is for some reason right now shitty as hell and I need really long to write an sentence because it goes after a few seconds back to the start of the sentence ew **

**well I will continue writing on my phone and stuff**

**again I am really sorry I needed so long to write this and got pretty annoyed during that so it probably turned out horrible and words are maybe in the wrong order**


	3. Chapter 3

**I´M THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD I´M SO SORRY I UPLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER HERE´S THE ACTUAL ONE I´M SO SORRY  
><strong>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses!" Saten said as she held up her hands in the air slightly, while Uiharu's eyes widened. "I don't get it. How can he be a level zero, when he can block all ability's? If he can do that shouldn't he be one of the strongest guys in academy city...?"

"I was wondering about that myself, but he never gives me any information about that..." Admitted Mikoto.

Kuroko takes her hand away from him and sits back in her seat, "it's almost like magic... But that's impossible, there's no such thing."

_If you only knew... _Touma tought. "It's super weird! No matter how many times I zapped him nothing happened... only that one time on the bridge, but that was because he wasn't defending himself..." Misaka said as the weitress came back and placed their orders on the table.

"You were attacking your boyfriend...?" Asked Uiharu and tilted her head a little to the side.

"Well we weren't actually dating back then..." Mikoto have her a small grin and then took a bite of the cake she ordered.

"Besides he got me curious..." She continued, "the most people would just ignore it when they would see a whole gang of thugs next to a girl, but when that happened to me, he was the one walking up to them and tried to make them stop bugging me... But I showed him I didn't need help and finished them off in under five seconds!" She finished and let out a laugh.

"You should've seen his face when he realized I'm on of the level fives!" She continued with a bright smile on her face, while Touma was just blushing in embarrassment.

"But I'm still happy someone cared," Mikoto finished laughing and grabbed Touma's hand under the table.

"They're just so adorable!" Saten and Uiharu said happily and giggled lightly, making the couple blush and look at each other.

Whenever they saw each other, hell, whenever they tought of each other, their love for the other one started to grow.

But they still never were in a relationship before, so it still was complicated and weird. Touma also had many problems keeping Mikoto from zapping him when she didn't have her feelings under control or if she was embarrassed and suddenly tries to fry him and gets angry.

Half an hour passed as they were done (Touma had to pay, his misfortune returning) and left the restaurant.

"I'll get home before the form mistress checks the rooms, okay Kuroko?" Misaka smiled at her roommate, who nodded.

"If you don't make it, I'll cover you up... But please come as early as you can, so we'll have some time together, Onee-sama!" Kuroko smiled brightly, at which Mikoto patted her head.

"I'll see you later, Kuroko," Misaka said, then said goodbye to the other girls too and left with Touma.

"Wanna fight?"

"Seriously?!"

Meanwhile with the others...

"Kamijou-Kun seems like a nice person, doesn't he?" Uiharu said in a soft tone at which Kuroko shook her head.

"Most definitely not! He is not worthy breathing Onee-Sama's air!"

"Woah hold on!" Saten suddenly shouted, making them stop walking and look at her.

The level zero pulled her phone out and showed it to them. "I read about him a while ago! There were rumors about a guy who has these powers! He's actually a demon that came from hell to destroy Mikoto! We have to help her before it's too late!"

There was a long silence, until Uiharu spoke.

"Saten-san, I don't think-"

"No! She's right, we have to stop that ape, before he touches me beloved Onee-Sama!" Kuroko cut Uiharu, who pulled out her phone, off.

The level one quickly send a message to Mikoto, warning them about what the two were trying to do.

"I guess I'm the only one then who accepts their relationship..." She sighs lightly.

**Gonna stop here now but I guess we all know how the fights gonna end :)**

**That was the last part for that thingy next will be random one shots lol**

**Thanks for reading, see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2015 is here and I forgot to upload this yesterday sorrynotsorry! And I'm in tears I ordered the New Testament a certain magical index volume 3 where Touma and Mikoto go on a mission together hehe**

**Well here's the new Chapie!**

Touma's POV

_Only an hour more till next year... _I tought as I looked out of my window, looking at the snow. "Looks like I'm spending new year's alone..."

Index went to Komoe-Sensei and a couple of other friends once again to eat and I really didn't want to tag along just to spend money for Index's food.

_Knock Knock_

I looked over at the door, stood up and walked over to it.

I opened the door and found a familiar face standing outside, with slightly wet clothes, with red cheeks and nose tip from the cold weather.

"Biri-Biri...?" I said and then stepped to the side, mentioning her to step inside, "come in, I don't want you to catch a cold." I saidworried, she nodded and went into my apartment.

"Ah, so warm..." She whispered and smiled softly, then I closed the door and walked over to her.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her curious, at which she spun around on her heel to face me and gave me an angry glare.

"What, aren't you happy to see me at all?" Misaka said in an slightly angry voice and placed her hands on her hips.

"No, that's not it, I'm actually really happy to see you... but I thought you'd be spending the day with your family or something..." I said and she looked away.

"I was planning to do that... but I somehow felt like spending the day with you would be better..." She said and her face turned an even darker red than it already was.

"Misaka, you're really red..." I said, then stepped forward and placed my hand on her forehead. "Hmm... You're probably just cold, I'll let a bath in for you, okay?" I offered Misaka, worrying about her.

Her feeling uncomfortable, sick, or in pain was the last thing I wanted. She was an important person to me after all.

"E-EH?! You can just offer a girl to bath at your home? Just like that?" Misaka says with her hazel eyes widen.

"Well it's not like I'd do anything, I mean, I respect you and your privacy after all. I won't peek, promise," I said, smiling softly at her.

"W-Well I guess it's okay then..." She said, then I led her to my bathroom and she entered it and put her clothes in front of the door so I could wash them.

After I finished washing the clothes, I walked into the kitchen and started preparing some snacks for us, hearing the water run.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and then Misaka stood next to me in only a towel and with wet hair, making me blush bright red.

She really looked beautiful with her wet hair down, the light blush, rosy lips, sparkling hazel eyes, and soft looking skin.

"Stop starring! Geez, you're such an idiot!" Misaka said, her casual expression turning into a rather angry one with her usual blush, "I don't have anything to put on, can you borrow me something?" She said and then she suddenly became shy.

_Sometimes I really can't understand her..._

"Oh yea sure," I say and lead her to my wardrobe, then pull my a shirt and pants out and hand it to her, "if it doesn't fit, just tell me, I'll look for something else then."

She nodded and disappeared in the bathroom again.

After a couple of minutes, she returns with only my shirt on, which was white and hid her whole upper body and went till to her upper legs.

_How does she manage it to look so beautiful...?_

"W-Well...?" She said in a quiet voice.

"H-Huh?"

"How do I look?"

_Sorry Misaka, but I can't describe how beautiful you are to me. I can't explain it in words and if I would, you'd probably toast me._

"You look really cute," I answered, with a blush and looked away to hide it, "I really mean it, you look beautiful..."

"W-What, really?" She asked, at which I nodded and I could tell, she was blushing just like me.

There was a short awkward silence.

"Thanks..." She said and I turned my head to face her red colored face.

She had an nervous and yet happy expression on her face.

_I think I understand her now a bit._

_We've known each other now for a bit and it was always hard to tell for me, how she felt about me._

_But I think I understand now._

"Hey, Misaka?" I called out her name and she looked at me, "y-yes?"

"I made us some snacks, if you're hungry..." I told her and in a matter of minutes, we both sat on the ground, playing video games and eating snacks.

"I can't believe it... This really is your first time playing this game?!" I asked Misaka in disbelief as she beat me for the 7th time in a game.

"Yea it is... You're just a bad player!" She answered, teasing me.

"Hey, we have only 5 minutes left till the next year," Misaka said and stopped playing, then I switched to a channel where the countdown till next year would be on.

"Hey, what do you wish for... Like for the next year...?" Misaka asked curiously as I got us something to drink and poured it in two glasses.

"That's a good question..." I answered her, returned and placed the glasses on the table.

"Well I hope that the people I care about will be happy and also that you will stop calling me 'you' and start calling me by my name." I admited and looked at her, "what about you?"

She looked away and thought for a bit, "I guess we have the same wishes, except that I don't want you to call me 'Misaka' nor 'Biri-Biri', I want you to call me 'Mikoto'... Geez if you'd call me Biri-Biri one more time next year, I swear-"

"You know what, I don't even want to know what you'll do to me," I sigh and look at the tv.

"Only a couple of seconds..."

I looked over at Misaka, who was staring at the screen excited.

A small smile crept on my face and we both took our glasses.

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

As I turned back to Misaka, I suddenly felt her lips against mine.

Her lips were so soft.

Her body was close to mine and her arms wrapped around my neck.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize what was happening, and as soon as I did, I closed my eyes and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her hips.

The kiss was rather long, but as soon as we pulled away, I just wanted to do it again and I felt like it was too short suddenly.

"Happy new year... Touma..." She whispered and gave me a sweet smile.

"Happy new year, Mikoto..." I responded and smiled back at the beautiful girl in front of me.

**Ah 2015 finally you're here! Now I'm gonna start making every single Mikoto Cosplay from Fan Arts, the anime, Original art and figures and start making my Mikoto shrine with some Kamikoto in it :)**


End file.
